evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Made of Evil
Made of Evil is a phrase referring to a special type of villains that was produced because of evil itself, whether it to be evil magic, negative feelings, spiritual curses, or negative energy given to physical form. Overview What are they and why they different with typical villains in general? Unlike some villains whom started off as typical being/A.I. whom turned to the dark side due to certain ordeal/tragic backstory, villains whom proved to be Made of Evil is literally evil and malice given physical form. Because of it, this type of evildoers may be irredeemable due to their nature of pure evil, but they could hardly become Complete Monsters since for most of them their only motives were driven by evil itself instead of moral codes that humanity could understand. However, there are still very few expectation if the villain itself was awared of their evil deeds as well as was driven by morality decandance and relished in the outcome it brought. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode (made of the corrupted data seperated from the original Lucemon) and Yami Marik (made of Marik Ishtar's hatred and anger towards his father) are two extreme examples of this. Origin Story Scenarios for Villains whom confirmed to be Made of Evil Depend on the setting and origin, these villains would come to being in one of the following scenario: *'Personified Negative Emotion Scenario': This scenario involves villain whom born from negative emotion of sentient beings in general. In this scenario, the story may started off from main characters' discovery of dimension/alternate universe where emotions and feelings of sentient being such rage, happiness, sadness, spite, disgust, etc., given physical forms. A team then formed to study the said dimension/universe, but something went wrong once the said dimension/universe's native creatures that born from malice, spitefulness, and/or hatred pose deadly threat not only for the said team, but also main character's homeworld. Other related scenario would be either scientific, magical, or magitek experiment on psychology of sentient beings by main characters. One day, the said main characters entered a breakthrough where they can literally extract and gather malice and spitefulness from sentient beings. However, something went wrong when main characters' gathered malice and hatefulness ultimately accumulated into a destructive and corruptive abominations. *'Sentient Negative Energy Scenario': The scenario began when main characters discovered a source of untold powers (often supernatural in nature) and began to study it. As they study the said power source, a sample of the said power discovered to contain positive and negative energy where the negative energy proved to be unstable and corruptive than positive ones. So, by the time the main characters began to harnessed that power, they only extracted and utilized positive part of the said power and only gathered the negative part of the said power as leftover since they yet to discovered how to handle it. In other related scenario, the main character would simply gathered dark and corruptive energy for their purpose instead of extracted it from power source that has positive and negative one. Unfortunately, something horrific happened where gathered the negative energy become sentient and either possessed/corrupted one of main protagonists or developed a body of its own and poses deadly threat to the world. *'Literal Personification of Darkness': The villain themselves may be an ancient, malevolent entity that literally come from Darkness. Examples NOTE: Please do not add fanon examples since it will cause confusion.. Anime & Manga *''Digimon:'' **'Apocalymon', the final antagonist of Digimon Adventure 01, is a Digimon who was formed from the deep grudges of the other Digimon that died out when unable to digivolve before they are no more, his coming foretold in the prophetic book from ancient times. **'Lucemon Shadowlord Mode', the final main villain of Digimon Frontier is made of data that could never be purified following Lucemon's defeat, thus it represented the darker side of the original Lucemon and was even worse than the Chaos Mode of Lucemon. *''Dragon Ball'': **'Janemba', the Big Bad of Fusion Reborn, is made out of all the evil that was sucked out of the residents of Hell in order to purify their souls. **The Shadow Dragons, the final villains of Dragon Ball GT, are the living embodiments of all of the negative energy that the Dragon Balls had accumulated over the years. **Demon King Piccolo was formed when the Namek who would become Kami cast off his evil. While the Demon King was pure evil, for unknown reasons when he was killed and reincarnated himself into his son, the resulting Piccolo Jr was not irredeemable and eventually made a Heel–Face Turn. Film *Hexxus is a semi-incorporeal manifestation of destruction and pollution contained in a tree until accidentally being released by tree loggers symbolizing what Hexxus represents: the destruction of nature. Literature *The One Ring was made by Sauron from the fire of Mount Doom and combined his malice, cruelty as well as his will to dominate the whole Middle-earth. *In Harry Potter, Dementors are embodiments of negative emotion in general where the origins are unknown. They exist, however, to suck all happiness out of the vicinity in a fashion specifically based on depression. Television *Gunmar was born from a Heartstone which was corrupted by violence in the past. Thus, he lacks moral agency. Comic books *''Marvel Comics'' **Blackheart: Blackheart is said to be born from accumulated evil in Christ's Crown, a locale in New York which infamous for its bloody history. Said evil was gathered by Blackheart's father, the Hell-lord Mephisto to create him. Thanks to this, Blackheart lacks a true soul unlike other living beings. Videogames *Dark Force/Falz, from Phantasy Star, is an entity created from the Profound Darkness's pure hatred. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only One_Ring_To_Rule_Them_All.png|One Ring is a famous example of Made of Evil. Unicron-UltimateGuide.jpg|Unicron (Transformers). Aku.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack). Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus (Ferngully). The Dementors.jpg|Dementors (Harry Potter). External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MadeOfEvil Made of Evil on TV Tropes]. Category:Evil by Type Category:Villains by Type Category:About Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms